Malpercian Necromancy
While the powers of Necromancy are seldom underestimated and rarely justifiable for the sheer Depravity the Undead exude, dark forces can yet turn this art into an even more stygian practice to pose threat upon the living. An Occultist possessing both Necromancy and the power of Sacrifice is capable of distorting the undead in flesh and essence, exerting Malpercian power over the Depraved magic of resurrection to exceed it's limitations but at the cost of life and nature as they are known. Description & Capabilities Malpercian Necromancy is an extremely rare, but potentially formidable strain of magic pioneered originally in Alteros by Kudlak Malpercius around the same time Thaumocratic worship of Azrael came into being. While a Necromancer is often content to merely raise the Dead those who reach their mutated talons into the foul depths of this corrupting art forsake all limitations upon how far they will take their practice, distorting the entities they resurrect. This entails the mutation of their bodies to be more effective for whatever purpose they were risen for, though the already Depraved creatures are suffused with an even fiercer aggression that would test the limits of even an adept Necromancer's will to control. Beyond mutating into monstrous, vaguely humanoid shapes, the ghouls of this irredeemably parasitic art are capable of maintaining themselves with almost no attention from their respective Necromancer(s). Each ghoul risen under the influence of a mutant arm possesses the powers of regeneration and absorption a mutant arm would endow upon an Occultist, but to a less efficient and stagnant level, causing them to leech essence from the environment and devour whatever forms of life they are permitted. Over years a ghoul may mutate but this is a rare occurence; for the most part, they simply gorge themselves in unsightly carnage upon fauna and flora abound to nourish their ghastly forms. These ghouls, unlike conventional undead, are often more powerful individually but fewer in number and difficult to command. Even an utterly fiendish bearer of Sacrifice whom has mastered the peaks of it's second form will experience difficulty with these nightmarish creations, though bearing a mutant arm in exquisite development aids control greatly. Ghouls are risen with a powerful 'imprint' from the wails of the deceased within a Malpercian Necromancer's right arm and often with a spew of excess flesh regurgitated by them unto the chosen corpse to be raised, granting a Malpercian Necromancer a powerful connection with their Undead servant. While sometimes uncontrollable in particularly large, saturated hordes, these ghouls retain some connection with their master and are unlikely to harm them; a master of this corrupted art may quite possibly be able to command the fiends even during a plague, though such a peak of expertise over this perversion of Azrael's gift would surely be tumultuous to acquire. Unfortunately the utterly monstrous ghouls produced under a mutant arm's deathly influence are considerably less intelligent than, or perhaps simply more instinctual than conventional undead, for they do not normally handle tools and respond reliably only to simple commands. Category:Magic